


Back Home

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, justdrabbles, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ward really needed was a bit of courage, a forethought from Coulson and May, the innocence of small children, and of course the magic of Christmas to make him realize that Skye indeed light up all of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic wrote by justdrabbles, I am merely a messenger to her lovely fics around here.  
> Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

"Alright, team," Coulson walked in the control room where everyone was waiting. FitzSimmons were bickering as always, Ward and Skye were talking about training, and May was doing something on a tab.

"It’s the holiday season, and I think everyone needs a break from this supernatural  _shenanigans_ ,” he looked at Simmons and Skye smiling, “so I asked Agent May here to reroute to the UK to drop of FitzSimmons,” he turned to see the two scientists hopping with joy, “then we’ll drop Agent Ward in Massachusetts,” he nodded at Ward, “then we’ll land in Los Angeles, as requested by Skye,” he smiled at Skye who was clapping her hands and squealing. “The bus will be staying there until the holidays are over because Agent May and I decided that we would just stay there, too.”

"Thanks, AC!" Skye squirmed, hugging Coulson before returning to Ward’s side. She looked up at Ward who was smiling down at her, but with confusion in his eyes. Skye just shrugged and returned her attention to Coulson who was finishing his speech, "I’ll be giving each one of you a phone and a tab, in case we need something from the other. It has, er, how would I call it, a special feature where you can call Agent May if you need her and the bus for an emergency," he nodded towards May who just nodded at the team. "I would suggest you start packing, we’ll be starting to drop you guys off in a matter of hours. Happy holidays, team!" He smiled at them all before saying, "You’re dismissed."

May left the room and went to the cockpit. FitzSimmons walked, more like skipped back to their bunks to start packing, rambling to each other how they were excited. Skye hugged Coulson again before leaving, thanking him. This left Ward and Coulson in the control room. “Agent Ward? Why aren’t you packing yet?” Coulson asked him, but Ward was still following Skye’s moving body towards her bunk. When he turned his face to Coulson, he saw that his boss was waiting for an answer, an answer to a question he didn’t hear. ”Sir?”

Coulson giggled and repeated, “Why aren’t you packing your things yet, Agent Ward?” “Oh, I uh, I’ll get to it now,” he replied and went to leave, but stopped and looked back at Coulson, eager to ask him the question that was still in his mind.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" Coulson replied while he was still looking down at his tab.

"Why is Skye being dropped off in Los Angeles?"

Coulson locked the tab, put it down and faced Ward, smiling. “She requested it, Ward. Well, more like begged,” he chuckled. “She said something about being Santa, but she was rambling when she came to me, so I didn’t quite get what she was saying.”

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong, Agent Ward?" He asked him. He knew Ward was going to ask him, that’s why he already thought of his answers.

"Uhm, nothing, Sir. Thank you," he nodded before leaving.

"Would you like to be dropped off last, Agent Ward?" He asked when Ward was leaving. He knew that Ward had feelings for his rookie, the only problem was that he didn’t know it himself.

Ward turned in surprise. Of course he wanted to be dropped off last. This way he can get off the bus when they land in Los Angeles to drop off Skye. He would keep an eye on her. He was her supervising officer, right? At least that was what he kept saying to himself. He didn’t want to go back to Massachusetts. He didn’t want to see his older brother, and remember his horrible childhood. He just wanted to stay away from them, and keep an eye on Skye. He cared for her. A lot.

"Would it be alright, Sir?"

"Of course, Agent Ward," Coulson smirked at him. ‘ _Yup, he’s definitely going to follow Skye,_ ' he thought.

"We’re on our way to the UK now, then we’ll head to Los Angeles, then Massachusetts," he smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sir," Ward nodded gratefully. Little did he know that his boss already knew that they didn’t have to go to Massachusetts.

He left to pack his things, smiling to himself at the thought of seeing Skye for the next few days.

—

They got to the UK in 5 hours. FitzSimmons said their goodbyes to the team before getting off the bus. It will take them about 10 hours to get to LA.

—

"Hey," Ward said when he saw Skye sitting in the lounge with her knees to her chest, while she was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Hey," she smiled at him, then patted the seat beside her, motioning him to sit down.

"You excited?" Ward smiled at her when he took the seat beside her.

"Yup!" She exclaimed happily, then took a sip from her cup. She offered him a sip and said, "You?"

"Hmm," he answered when he took a sip from her drink before returning it to her.

"You know, it’s the holidays after all. Lighten up, Agent Ward," she giggled, nudging his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied. He could see that Skye was shivering, so he put his arm around her shoulder, and rubbed her arms. She leaned to his chest, making him smile.

"I mean in Massachusetts, Ward," she chuckled. "Lighten up when you get to Massachusetts. I didn’t mean lighten up here."

"Well, you’re shivering. Don’t want my Rookie to freeze to death," he teased, continuing to rub her arms, causing her to snuggle closer to him.

"Thanks, SO. You’re the best."

"Anything for you, Rookie," he leaned backwards so they were now slouching. He pulled Skye towards him, sliding his arms from her shoulder down to her waist. She put the cup down and leaned against him. She sprawled her legs across his lap, placed her arms around his waist, and snuggled closer to his chest, breathing in his precious smell. It’s cold, she just wanted to keep warm. At least that was what she kept saying to herself. "Wake me up when get to LA, alright?" She whispered against his chest.

"Sure," he put a kiss on her head, before falling asleep.

—

After 6 hours, Coulson walked through the lounge and found them sleeping. Ward was already lying on his back, while Skye was on top of him. Ward had his arms around Skye’s waist, and Skye had her arms resting on his shoulders. Coulson looked down at his watch, and saw that they still had 4 hours before they land. So he took a blanket from Skye’s bunk and put it on top of the two sleeping members. He smiled, when he saw that Ward was smiling in his sleep.  _'This is going to be a great Christmas.'_

—

"20 minutes to landing," Ward heard May’s voice over the intercomm. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling, but his attention was turned to the smell of apples. He looked down to see Skye, quietly snoring in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He rubbed her back to wake her up, she stirred but she only held on him tightly. He blushed, and whispered, "Come on, Rookie, wake up." She rubbed her eyes before yawning again.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he smiled at her when she looked up at him. Though it was barely 5 in the afternoon.

"Hmm. Morning," she replied lazily before putting her head down his chest again. He couldn’t help but smile at her, she was like a child when she was sleepy. But he didn’t want to her to be awaken harshly by the landing of the plane.

"15 minutes to landing, Rookie," he whispered to her head. She pushed against the sofa to look down at him,

"Really?" Her eyes were shimmering with joy and excitement.

"Yeah, really," he chuckled. She quickly scrambled off of him and got up, then ran to her bunk. Ward just sat up and shook his head, smiling. Of course he was also getting off the bus now, but he had to tell Coulson first. So he stood up, and went to his boss’ office.

—

He knocked on the door before peeking in. “Sir?”

"Yeah? Come in, Agent Ward," Coulson called from his table. "What can I do for you, Ward?" He motioned him to sit down.

"Uhm," Ward said, sitting down.  _'How can I tell him I want to be dropped off here, too?'_

"You can, Agent Ward," Coulson said, snapping him from this thoughts. He looked up to see Coulson smiling at him, a real warm smile.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Agent Ward. You can be dropped off here, too," he replied, smirking at his confused agent.

"How did yo-"

"Oh please, Agent Ward. Do you really wanna know?"

"I guess not, Sir," he chuckled.

"Keep her safe, alright?"

"Yes, Sir," he nodded and got up, and thanked him. He left his office, smiling.

He found Skye already in the lounge, already strapped on one of the couches. He smiled, and sat next to her. “Skye?” She turned to face him, “Hmm?”

"Is it okay if I come with you?" He asked her, nervously.  _'Shit. Why am I so straightforward? What if she says no? What if she's gonna see Miles? What if she wants to be alone? What if she doesn't like me? What if she-'_  He was cut from his thoughts when Skye asked him, “Here? In LA?”

"Yeah. I, uh. I mean, if that’s okay with you?"

"I’d be happy to spend the holidays with you," she replied. Smiling and putting her hand above his. ‘ _Yes! Finally! Oh my god!’_  She thought to herself.

"Thanks," he replied. He was probably red as a tomato now, but he didn’t mind. He intertwined his fingers with her, and smiled at her. She suddenly leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. ‘ _Yeah, I’m a tomato right now.’_

"No biggie, Grant." They waited for the bus to land, still holding hands, and both still blushing.

—

When they were waiting for the cargo hold to lower down, they heard Coulson and May talking above the stairs. They waited for them to come down.

"Oh, uh, Agent May?" Ward asked her when she came down the stairs.

"Yes, Agent Ward?"

"I, uh, forgot to tell you that I’ll be getting off the bus right here, too. You don’t need to go to Massachusetts to drop me off."

"Yeah, I know," she replied smirking. They turned their attention to Coulson who was carrying two duffle bags down the stairs. He handed one to May and smiled at her. May put the straps of the bag on her shoulder and said, "I never put Massachusetts in our itinerary."

"You, too, huh?" Ward asked her, smiling shyly.

"Yup," she smirked at him and said, "Take care of her."

"Yes, ma’am." He replied, then took Skye’s hand again, smiling down at her.

"You can take the SUV, and May and I will take Lola," Coulson said. Then he reached in his pockets and said, "Like FitzSimmons, SHIELD will be giving both of you credit cards to cover your expenses," he handed Ward and Skye silver cards before adding, "It’s uh, their holiday present," he chuckled, then gave another silver card to May.

"Thank you, Sir," the three nodded to their boss. Ward and Skye then headed to the SUV after Skye gave Coulson and May a hug and Ward gave them a nod.

—

Ward and Skye headed to a hotel to get checked in. Ward wanted two single beds, but Skye insisted that it was okay for her to share a bed with him.

When they went up to their room, Ward put his and Skye’s bag into the closet. He laughed when he found Skye bouncing on the bed. “What?” She said looking at him. “It’s fun! It’s all bouncy and fluffy unlike the bed in our bunks!” She said in between bounces, giggling at him.

"Skye," he smiled at her, walking up to their bed. "You’re gonna bother the ones below us."

"Just a few more minutes," she whined. Ward just shook his head, he kneeled at the foot of the bed, and reached out for Skye legs. He put her over his shoulders, walked around the bed, and layed her gently on the bed. He climbed up, too, holding her in his arms. He smiled again when Skye snuggled closer to him. "Do you have plans for us?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. But it’s on the 25th, and it’s only the 23rd. Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Skye replied, looking up at him, smiling.

"Well," he took her hand in his and said, "we could watch a movie tomorrow. Then we could have a nice dinner afterwards. Y’know, take advantage of the card we have," he giggled.

Skye propped herself up with her elbow and said, “Why, Agent Ward, are you asking me out on a date?” She teased, blushing.

"If you want a better invitation, then I would rephrase it. Would you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow, Skye?" He said, intertwining their fingers.

"Well, I would be happy to," he leaned down a kissed him on the cheek, before leaning down his chest again.

They spent the rest of the night in their room. Grant took a shower first, and when Skye walked in the bathroom, she saw that Ward had left the tub with water, and full of bubbles and petals. She couldn’t help but blush and smile as she got in the warm water. When she got out of the room, already in her pajamas, she sat next to Ward who was reading a book in the couch. “Thanks for the bubble bath,” she kissed him in the cheek again. “I knew you’d like it. No problem, Rookie,” he replied, kissing her temple. They ordered room service after a few hours, then went to bed.

"Well?" Skye asked Ward quizzically. He froze at the doorstep when he saw that Skye was already tucked in, lying on her side of the bed. She patted the pillow beside her, then continued, "Come on. I don’t think you’ll enjoy sleeping standing up, Grant," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you’re probably right," he said sarcastically as he climbed in bed through Skye’s side, and then crawled across her to get to the other side of the bed. She just laughed at how silly he was acting. When he laid down, she automatically put her hand on his chest, and her head on his shoulder. He turned a little so he could wrap both of his arms around her.

He kissed her temple, and said, “Goodnight, Skye. Have sweet dreams.” She snuggled closer, “Goodnight, Grant. Have me dreams,” she teased. “You know I will,” he chuckled. “Me too,” she whispered. Then they both drifted into sweet dreams.

—

The next day, they got up at 8, much to Skye’s surprise that she woke up earlier than Ward. They got up and went to the hotel’s restaurant for breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" Skye asked after taking a bite from her pancakes.

"It was good. Thank you," Ward replied, smiling at her.

"For what?"

"It was good because you were in my arms."

"I like this. I mean, I’m enjoying this. The soft you. I like it."

"Well, my soft me only comes up when I’m with you," he replied. Skye leaned forward and kissed him in the cheeks again.

"Why’d you wake up late? I mean, not that I’m complaining. I like that you’re finally resting," Skye asked, taking a sip from her orange juice.

"I had a nice dream," he admitted. "I wouldn’t have gotten up, but then I realized that reality was better than my dream."

"What was your dream?"

"You," he blushed. "I wanted to sleep more, but then I realized that reality was better because I was actually with you." It was now his turn to lean forward and kiss her on her cheek.

"How sweet," she blushed, taking his hand in hers, and finishing their breakfast.

After a few hours, they were already heading out to the mall for the promised movie. They watched a comedy-romance movie for Skye’s sake, then they watched suspense-action movie for Ward’s sake. After movies, they decided to part for a few hours to find gifts for each other and the team. After a few more hours of walking around the mall together, Ward brought her to a fancy restaurant where they ate dinner. They got back to their hotel room, where they slumped in the bed, still wearing a long dress and a tux. They were too tired to change out of it, so they just slept with it on, and slept once again in each other’s arms.

—

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ward was awoken when he saw Skye on top of him, bouncing again. "Wake up! Wake up!" She said again.

"I am awake," he murmurmed.

"I mean, get up!"

"Why," he whined. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"It’s the 25th, Grant!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. "We need to get back to the mall. I have to get a few more presents."

"What? You’re not done yet? Who are you still missing?"

"Nope. You’ll see," she smiled at him. Kissing him, but on his lips now.

"Took you long enough," he murmured against her lips when she pulled away for air.

"That was your first Christmas present," she giggled.

"Can I have more of that?"

"Getting into the Christmas spirit, are we Ward?"

"You bring out some part of me I didn’t even knew was in me."

"Mhm-hmm," she agreed. She leaned down again and kissed him passionately again.

—

It took them a few hours in the mall to finally finish Skye’s shopping. Ward wasn’t quite sure why she needed a lot of gifts, and why she was so excited about it. But if it kept her happy, then he sure wasn’t going to get in the way of that.

"So, where are we going?" He asked her. They were in the SUV, but Skye was the one driving as she was the only one who knew her plans for them.

"Back in St. Agnes," she smiled at him, before returning her attention to the road.

"Ohh. You do this every year?" He asked, finally realizing what the dozens of gifts were for.

"Yeah."

"Angel-looking, and angel at heart," he replied. He leaned towards her to kiss her cheek, but she turned her face quickly so she caught his lips. She quickly pulled away, not wanting to crash the SUV.

They got to the orphanage in another 10 minutes. Ward held all the presents for her, as they walked through the gate into the huge door. She knocked and was greeted by 2 nuns.

"Skye, my dear," one nun said, hugging her. "I’ve missed you. We all have," the nun continued pulling away from her. The other nun pulled Skye for a hug and said "My angel, how are you?"

"I’m great, Sister Katherine. I’ve missed you guys, too, Sister Alex," she replied. "This is Grant." She pointed towards him, smiling. "He’s my better half."

"And she’s mine," he replied, taking a step towards them to greet the nuns. "It’s nice to meet you, Sister Katherine and Sister Alex."

"Nice to meet you, too, my dear," Sister Katherine smiled at him.

"Have you been taking care of our angel here?" Sister Alex asked him, smiling.

"Yes, Sister. And she’s been taking care of me as well," he replied courtly, wrapping his free arm around Skye’s waist.

"Come on, now. I wanna see the kids," Skye chirped in. The 2 nuns nodded, and led the way to a room full of kids. All the kids turned when they heard the door open. They all rushed to Skye and hugged her. Ward couldn’t help but smile at how much Skye was enjoying this. He smiled to her when she told the kids who he was. The kids left Skye side and rushed to Ward’s side, hugging him. He was taken by surprise, but he hugged them gratefully. The kids were bombarding him with a lot of questions and statements.

_"Do you love Miss Skye?"_

_"Do you make her happy?"_

_"She told us you’re her boyfriend!"_

_"Don’t make Miss Skye cry, alright?"_

_"Make her happy, okay?"_  And a lot more. Ward just chuckled and told the kids,

"Yes, Sirs and Ma’ams. I won’t let anything happen to Miss Skye. I love her, and I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word. I’ll always protect Miss Skye," he promised the kids, making them hug him even tighter. After hugging him, they turned again to Skye who was watching them, smiling.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, kids. Find your spots and we’ll start our Christmas in a few seconds," she told the kids, as they rushed off to the other side of the room, sitting on the floor. She walked to Ward and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you, too, Grant." And pulled him towards her. "I love you more," he answered against her lips, then kissed her again. They heard giggles and clapping from the other side of the room, making them smile through the kiss. Once they pulled away, Skye looked up at him and said, "Come on, Santa. We have gifts to give," pulling him to the kids. "Right behind you, Mrs. Claus," he giggled following her across the room.

They spent the whole day there. Telling the kids stories. Playing games with them. Role-playing with them. The most exciting event for them was gift-giving. They could both see how happy the kids were. When they were watching the kids unwrap the gifts, a 6-year-old girl walked up to Ward, tugging his pants down, calling him to whisper something. He got down, kneeling at her height, and smiled at what she whispered. He nodded, then the girl skipped outside.

"What was that about?" Skye asked him when he got up from kneeling.

"You’ll see," he replied, kissing her on the lips. "Put this on, babe." He held out his handkerchief to her.

"What? Why?" She took a step back.

"They have a surprise for you," he whispered, pulling her back.

"Oh," she smiled.

"Come," he said, turning her around to put the blindfold on.

After a few minutes, Skye could hear a lot of whispering and giggling. “Take of your blindfold off, Miss Skye,” she heard the 6-year-old girl call her. Skye pulled her blindfold upward and looked down to see the kids in front of her. The girl she heard was holding up something to her. She took the blue velvet box and opened it. She gasped when she saw 2 necklaces, overlapping the other, with a pendant of 2 broken hearts, but when joined together, formed a beautiful whole heart. A tear rolled of her cheek and looked down at the children in front of her.

"We’ve been saving it for years, Miss Skye," one of the kids said. "We wanted to give it to you when you find the person you love," another kid said. "And we heard you say you love Mister Grant, so we thought it would be the perfect gift for the both of you," said the 6-year-old girl. Skye looked up at Ward who was smiling at the kids. He turned her attention to her and wiped her tears. He took one necklace from the box and put it around her neck. He took the other one and put it around his neck. He smiled at her, before leaning down and kissing her passionately. "Merry Christmas, Miss Skye and Mister Grant! We love you!" The kids said in unison when they pulled away.

"We love you, too," they both replied, hugging the kids.

"We hope to see you again next year, Miss Skye," one the kids beamed at her when Ward and Skye went to leave. "Please bring, Mister Grant, too."

"I’ll always be back here with Miss Skye every Christmas," Ward replied.

"Yes, he will," promised Skye. "I’ll see you again next year, alright?"

"Bye Miss Skye! Bye Mister Grant!" said the kids.

—

"Thank you for today," Ward whispered. They were already tucked in bed. They were facing each other, Skye’s hands were covered by Ward’s.

"You’re welcome. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas," she smiled to him.

"It was my best one so far." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "So, thank you," he whispered against her lips.

"Thank you for my gift, as well," she replied. She took one of her hands from his, and looked at the ring he gave her. It was a simple silver ring, yet it held so much meaning. It had a infinity symbol on it, with diamonds covering it. With  _'I'll always love you, Skye.'_  engraved on the inside.

"I love your gift, too, babe." He looked down at his wrist to see the bracelet she gave him. It was a gold flat chain with a thin plate in the front. With ‘ _I love you, Grant. Always.’_  engraved on it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"What did Agent May mean by never putting Massachusetts in the itinerary?" She pushed Grant to lay on his back so she could lay her head on his chest, and put her arm around his torso.

"She already knew that I didn’t wanna go to Massachusetts. She knew that I would get off here in LA with you, too." He put his arm around her waist, and his other hand holding Skye’s. "And apparently, so did Coulson," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left me in the lounge, I went to Agent Coulson’s office to seek approval if I could stay with you. But when I got there, I blacked out and just stammered ‘uhms’ in there," he giggled. "Then he suddenly said that I can. I was confused, so he cleared what he said, and told me that I can come with you here in LA. I didn’t even asked him, but he knew the answer right away."

"You were speechless?" Skye looked up to see Grant smiling. "You, Agent Ward, were speechless when you talked to AC?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "I wasn’t really sure how I should ask him if I was allowed to get off the plane so I could spend time with you. But apparently, he already knew. And he was quite happy about it."

"So was Agent May," Skye laughed.

"Yeah," he replied. "They both told me to keep you safe."

"Agent May visited me in my bunk when you were in AC’s office. She told me to take care of you, then left. I really didn’t know what that was about back then," she laughed at the memory. "AC texted me when we were shopping for gifts. He told me to take care of you, too."

"We have the best team."

"Yeah. We’re Coulson’s dream team," she giggled, snuggling closer his chest.

"You’re my dream," he whispered. He lifted up her chin to look into her eyes. "You always were."

"And you are mine," she whispered, leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, babe. I love you, Skye. Always."

"Merry Christmas. I’ll always love you, Grant."


End file.
